Rosaladdin
by Christopher Spielberg
Summary: In the land of Agrabah, a young street girl Rose falls in love with the beautiful princess Alisha, but one day she finds the magic lamp in the Cave of Wonders and befriends the genie of the lamp, who gives her three wishes. However, the evil and wicked Symonne soughts to take the lamp for herself to use it to overthrow and rule the kingdom. Aladdin AU. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.


**A/N: Like my other IdolMaster story Sleeping Idol, this will be a reimagining of Disney's Aladdin (2019; I DON'T OWN), featuring Tales of Zestiria characters (traditionally-animated) for most of the cast, a few special anime guests (three-dimensionally; will be kept hidden until later on), and yet will have some story differences to make it more romantic and magical while making an authentic story.**

**Unlike Sleeping Idol's stage play premise approach, this story is fantasized imaginably as a fairytale, taking place as an Aladdin AU in the setting of Agrabah, along with a few minor changes. Will have yuri elements in this story, and is also a musical with. Rated K+ for peril and mild romance.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING. Tales of Zestiria is owned by Bandai Namco Studios and respective owners, other special guest characters belong to their respective owners, and Aladdin (2019) belongs to Walt Disney Pictures and Guy Ritchie. Songs from Aladdin (both old and new) are owned and belong to Alan Menken, Howard Ashman, Tim Rice, Benj Pasek and Justin Paul.**

**Rosaladdin**

* * *

Once upon a time, a long time ago in a magical land, we see two ships sail across the sea together on their destination. One of them was big, and the second was a bit smaller than the other.

On that medium-sized boat opposite to the bigger one, had two young girls (three-dimensional) on board. One of them had beautiful short silver hair with blue aqua eyes, and the other had long brown hair with purple eyes, the latter taller than the former but younger. The two were watching the big boat pass by theirs as crew members of the ship (two-dimensional anime characters) pass by and a few more passengers were busy with managing the ship.

"Hey, look, over there!", the silver-haired girl said.

The young brunette girl says, "Wow. Their ship is big. Wish ours was more fancier than this. But at least this is about as half as big as that ship."

"I'd be so happy if ours was bigger and fancier. 'Cause then-", the silver-haired girl dreamt.

Someone then said, "Why is that? 'Cause it may look better?", as that person was a (three-dimensional anime) girl with short brown hair, aquamarine eyes and was wearing a mariner uniform, who comes over to the two girls, "This boat we have here has seen us by many, through storm and sea. It may not look much, but it has something theirs never will."

"What? Wood rot and rats besides treasures and fine decor we have like theirs?", one of the young girls ask the brunette.

Just as the brunette was about to say something, an unseen girl was working on the ship as she said to her offscreen, "Are the children learning something, honey? It is unclear.", as it reveals the two younger girls were the brunette and the other's children.

"All right. Sit, children.", the brunette told her children, "I think it's time...I told you the story of the girl...the Princess...and the lamp..."

The silver-haired child asked, "What's so special about a lamp?"

"Oh, but this is a magic lamp. Unlike you've even seen before.", storytells the brunette.

The younger brown-haired child asks her brunette mother, "Maybe if you sing. It's better when you sing."

"...No. No.", thought the brunette mother through, "No singing. It's been a long day.", which saddens the two children as she was about to go back on deck before saying, "Or maybe..."

Then, the short-haired brunette started singing into song for the two children, as they began to listen and anticipate for what's the story to come;

**Oh, imagine a land... in a faraway place, where the caravan camels roam...  
Where you wander among...every culture and tongue, it's chaotic, but hey, it's home.  
****When the wind's from the east, and the sun's from the west, and the sand in the glass is right...  
****Come on down, stop on by, take a carpet and fly, to another Arabian Night...!**

As the brunette sung this, we then travel from the ship and go across the sea as we are about to enter the magical land of Agrabah, lushfully majestic in its shining, glimmering glory.

**As you wind through the streets, at the fabled bazaars, with the cardamom-cluttered stalls,  
****You can smell every spice, while you haggle the price, of the silks and the satin-shawls,  
****Oh, the music that plays, as you move through a maze, in the haze of your pure delight,  
****You are caught in a dance, while you're lost in a trance, to another Arabian Night...!**

**Arabian Nights, like Arabian days! More often than not, are hotter than hot, in a lot of good ways!  
****Arabian Nights, like Arabian dreams! This mystical land, of magic and sand, is more than it seems!**

As we zoom by and observe the full streets in the kingdom of Agrabah, through bazaars and marketplaces by many buildings and more, also showing the beautiful palace as we zoom across.

**There's a road that they lead you tomorrow to grit through the highway of wish and command...  
****Let the darkness unfold off our fortunes untold where your destiny lies in your own hands...!**

Once we finish seeing the full glory of Agrabah, day slowly turns to night as we look up to see the blue sky turns to dark with many stars in the atmosphere, before we look back down to see we've travelled across the desert to what appears to be an entrance to a cave with a rock dragon's head, called the Cave of Wonders.

There were also two people, as well as another peasant, at the site of the cave entrance.

As the peasant was slowly entering the Cave of Wonders, it said vocally;

_Only one may enter here. One whose worth is found within._

Then, all of a sudden the cave closes behind the peasant which seemingly traps him inside.

_The diamond in the rough._

The two other people present were two girls. The first girl has with black purple-tipped short hair and red eyes, with the other girl who is a bit taller than her and has blue eyes and blonde yellow-tipped short hair, wielding a parasol, named Edna.

But the dark-colorated girl was Symonne, who evilly sought to find the legendary magic lamp with the help of her minion Edna from the Cave of Wonders and overthrow the kingdom of Agrabah.

From what Symonne learnt from the Cave of Wonders from this attempt that failed to get the magic lamp in the cave, is for her to seek the person who is _'the diamond in the rough'_, in order to get the lamp.

**Arabian Nights, like Arabian days! They seem to excite, take off and take flight, to shock and amaze!  
****Arabian Nights, 'neath Arabian moons! A fool off his guard, could fall and fall hard, out there on the dunes...**

As we look up in the night sky, it once again turns from night to day, as we travel back to Agrabah where we start the rest of the story...


End file.
